I Will Take What Is Mine
by Rose-By Any Other Username
Summary: Vince McMahon is High King of the Three Kingdoms. When Shane finds out that it is his father's dying wish for Stephanie to become Queen, he plots to take the throne for himself. Will Stephanie find the courage to take back what is hers?
1. Meeting by Chance

**A/N: My Game of Thrones and The Tudors muses finally have taken over my mind. This chapter may not be the best but I needed something to lay the ground work for the rest of the story. If you continue to follow, you won't be disappointed. Just give me a chance! As Always, Read and Review. Reviews are the fuel that helps me write so don't skip out on me. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The neighing of cavalry horses, the clanking of metal as the soldiers marched into line, and the faint footsteps of the royal family making their way down the path from the castle to the grounds to review the royal guard. The young princess held onto her mother's hand as they continued to walk until they were directly in front of the giant army. Every single man's face was covered by a sleek grey helmets and stood erect with metal spears. They resembled more of machines than human beings. The Queen looked down at her daughter and gave her a comforting smile. As the King began to address the men, Prince Shane remained at his father's side with his head held high where as his sister looked around curiously. Stephanie was beginning to become bored listening to her father's speech.

She tugged on her mother's arm, "Mother, may I go play?"

Queen Linda looked down at her daughter and tucked one of her auburn looks behind her small ear, "You may, but go no farther than the lake."

The princess nodded and took off in a run toward the lake. She wasn't paying attention as she ran past a blur of scenery. She got as far as the royal stables before she ran into someone, knocking the both of them to the ground. The boy she ran into quickly drew his sword and pointed it at Stephanie as she jumped up and began to back away in fear.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" questioned the boy as he began to circle the princess.

Stephanie continued to back up in a circle to remain facing the boy. He looked confused by her actions.

"What are you doing?" He asked giving her a weird look.

Stephanie growled at her attacker, "My father says to never turn your back on your enemy."

The boy seethed his weapon, "You always do what daddy tells you?" The boy mocked.

Stephanie shook her head and glared at the boy.

The boy continued to mock her, "Bet you do, bet you're daddy's little girl."

"You take that back!" the princess yelled at she tackled the boy.

She wrestled him to the ground, pinning him in his place and demanded that he take back his statement. The boy refused and wrestled out of the girls firm grasp.

"Ha! That was kind of fun. Hey, you're not all that bad. For a girl I mean" stated the boy, "I'm Paul Levesque and I'm training to be a knight in the royal guard. Who are you?"

"I'm Stephanie McMahon."

Paul immediately fell down to one knee and bowed his head low, "Forgive me, Princess. I didn't know it was you."

Stephanie touched his shoulder, "It's alright," she tapped him, "tag, you're it!"

Both children laughed as they started off their game. They played for what seemed like hours before Stephanie heard her mother call her name.

She looked at Paul, "I better go, that's my mother calling."

The boy grabbed her hand and kissed it, "It was a pleasure meeting you princess."

"We can play tomorrow. Will you be here?"

Paul shook his head, "I leave tonight for the camp where the training is."

Stephanie asked, "When will you be back?"

Paul explained that he was going through an intense training that will take years for him to hone his skills as a fighter. If he ever wanted to become a knight, he would have to kiss years of his life away to chase his dream and nothing was going to hold him back. This was everything he had ever wanted in life.

Stephanie looked at him with sadness in her eyes, "So I'll never see you again?"

"We'll see each other again. I'll just be one of your soldiers when you become Queen." Paul explained.

"And we'll still be friends, right. Promise me." stated the young princess.

Paul hugged her, "I promise."

Stephanie heard her name being called again and began making her way back to the grounds. She looked back one last time at her new friend and smiled before heading over to her mother. She couldn't wait to see Paul again but that was years away and she had to focus on the now if she was ever going to become Queen.


	2. Out With the Old, In With the New

**A/N: There is a lot going on in this chapter but I hope it all makes sense. Trust me, everything will come together soon. I promise. As always, please R&R. The more reviews I get, the quicker I post updates. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The palace garden was such a lovely place this time of year. Beautiful, deep green vines scaled the side of the wall, the birds sang their songs to the people bustling about and stone paths winded through the flower covered ground. Nothing could be more breathtaking, yet for the young princess of 16, nothing could be more depressing. She was sitting on a cool stone bench that laid with the roses bushes. From this position, she could look up at her father's room. Stephanie knew the truth, she heard the ladies and lords of the court talk of her father's illness. The truth was the king was dying and the princess refused to look away from the window until she knew if her father was going to live or not.

Shane sat in the chair next to his father's bed. He sat with a sheet of paper and quill in hand. The prince was here to write a will for his dying father. The queen had passed two years ago from a fever, one that now seemed to claim the king's life. Every was just about settled, except who was to be named heir to the throne. Shane listened to his fathers shallow breathing as the old king turned to face his only son.

"Stephanie...Stephanie is to be named Queen...Stephanie of House McMahon...first of her name...Ruler of the Three Kingdoms...and protector of the realm." croaked the dying King.

Shane looked appalled, "But father..."

"Write!" King Vince said in a commanding voice.

Shane wrote as his father commanded. He handed Vince the quill and paper, watched him sign his name, roll up the paper, and stamp it with his seal. Shane then took back the paper, which was now rolled up and had a red seal with a lion stamped in the middle. He looked back at Vince, who was slowly closing his eyes.

Out in the garden, the princess continued to look up at her father's bedroom window. Suddenly, she heard someone yell, "The King is dead! The King is dead!"

Stephanie dropped her head and let the tears flow freely.

Prince Shane stepped out of the King's room only to be greeted by one of the council members, "Is the will complete, your grace?"

The man reached for the will but Shane immediately hugged the piece of paper to his chest, "No! The will is to rest with my father. It's what he would have wanted."

"How are we supposed to know who will take the throne, then." The council member asked the prince.

"The will states that I am to be named King of the Three Kingdoms."

"You? But..."

Shane puffed up his chest, "You dare question me?"

The council member shook his head and left quickly to go make preparations for the coronation.

Days later, Stephanie watched on as her brother walked up and stood in front of the throne in the main hall. Red banners adorned the walls with the McMahon crest on them. Sun shone through the stain glass window making it seem as if there were a holy halo over the throne. The knights lined the front of the room, making themselves ready to swear an oath to their new king.

A crown was placed on her brother's head as a priest continued, "I give you King Shane of House McMahon, first of his name, Ruler of the Three Kingdoms, and protector of the realm."

Her brother looked pleased to be on the throne. Stephanie wasn't disappointed that it wasn't her being crowned. She always had a feeling that it would be Shane.

"Will Ser Paul Levesque step forward!" commanded the new King.

A knight stepped forward. His steel-gray armor looked worn and scratched from battle.

"Remove your helmet."

The knight took off his helmet. Something about this man seemed familiar to Stephanie. He had shoulder length hair that was as golden as Shane's crown. He had a slight scar on his face and the stubble of a beard. He bowed to the king when he reached the foot of Shane's feet.

"Ser Paul, I have spoken to my advisors and your captain. Now that I'm king, I can't look after my dear sister as much as it would please me. I name you, her personal guard. Watch over her and protect her if need be."

The princess stepped forward, "I don't need looked after brother. I can handle myself."

Shane gave his sister a stern look, "I am the King! What I say is law."

Stephanie turned on her heels and left the hall with Paul hot on her trail.

"If you don't mind me asking, your grace, what are you doing?"

Stephanie stopped and turned to face the knight, "What did you say to me?"

"Forgive me, your grace." said the knight with a low bow.

Stephanie put a hand on his shoulder, "No, what did you say?"

"I asked what you were doing?"

Stephanie looked upon the face of her newly appointed guard, "What I was doing? I knew I recognized you in the hall."

Paul looked puzzled.

"Don't you remember me? We meet when we were young. You were training in the yard before I..."

"Tackled me."

Stephanie nodded her head as she began to laugh. Finally, she would have an actual friend.


End file.
